Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 2 = -3(x + 2)$
Distribute the $-3$ in the $-3(x + 2)$ term on the right. $y - 2 = {-3x - 6}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $2$ to both sides. $y = -3x - 6 + 2$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -3x - 4$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-3$ and a y-intercept of $-4$.